Christmas at the Potters aka Hell for JSP
by thecatisdead-getoverit
Summary: 2 weeks, a 'normal' christmas at the Potters just this one includes your little sister's incredibly hot best mate, maybe not so 'normal' JSP/OC Each chapter is a single day over the holiday. R&R
1. Beginning

**Christmas at the Potters**

**Aka**

**Hell for JSP**

**A/N**

**Okay well this is something new – the chapters aren't that long (less than 1000, the longest is 960), Most of the chapters will be put up in one go.**

**All the action takes place with a fortnight and every chapter is another extract from a day.**

**It is set in Christmas 2026. So the kids are**

**James– (2004) – 22**

**Lily – (2008) - 18**

**Albus – (2006) – 20**

**Fred – (2005) - 21**

**Roxie – (2007) - 19**

**Vicky – (2000) – 26**

**Teddy – (1998) - 28**

**Dom – (2002) - 24**

**Louis – (2004) - 22**

**Molly – (2006) - 20**

**Lucy – (2007) - 19**

**Rose – (2005) - 21**

**Hugo – (2008) - 18**

**If you read my other stuff, you know that I have exams coming up and the updating and stuff is on a pause, and is going to be whenever I can. The reason that I'm putting this up is because it is short, all written and I want to put it up because it has been sat doing nothing for months. And once it's up than I can just do the other 2 and forget about this**

**Thanks**

**Remember to review :)**

**Ken**

**XD**


	2. 17th Dec

_**17th December**_

_**aka **_

_**Little sisters and tight tops**_

'James, can you go and pick Lily and Hugo up from the station.' Mum shouts from the kitchen.

The Joy of Christmas.

Of course Dad thinks it's so important, so everyone has to be invited to ours, I get it, I do, he never had a family blah blah blah, but do I really need to run errands for them on my days off when Fred and I could be in Switzerland with Ben and the rest of them?

Grapping my coat and the keys to my car, I walk out of the house.

The platform is full of people, some people glance at me, some look just too excited to see their kids again.

'Jamie!' Lily jumps of the train, forgetting her stuff and running up to hug me.

'What's up munchkin?' I tell her, as I let her go. Making our way to the train, I grab her bag and am met by the smiling face of Hugo. 'Hey, Hugo.'

'James.' He says jumping of the train.

'Okay?' I ask them

'Not yet.' Hugo says. I turn and look at him. He just shrugs and points towards Lily - who has left me carrying her bag. She has run off towards some other girl who is standing outside the next carriage talking to some bloke. The other girl hugs the bloke who wonders off and then turns towards Lil. Next thing I know they're walking towards me.

'Come on Jamie.' Lil says to me, as she and the girl walk in front of us and out of the platform

'Come on James.' Hugo tells me, hitting my shoulder, 'I know.'

I turn very slowly and stare at him, 'When...'

He just shrugs, 'It's just Toby.' he tells me. Oh no Hugo, that isn't Toby.

When me and Hugo reach the car, Lily and Toby are leaning against the car, with people ogling them. I glare at a gang of them as the walk past because come on that's my baby sister.

I unlock the boot and fling Lily's bag in, Hugo's bag soon joins it and then so does a bright red and black rucksack. I stare at Toby who just flung her bag into the boot.

'Oh, Am I taking you home?' I ask slowly.

She stares at me, leans her head to the side and then cocks her eyebrow. Slowly she turns and glares at Lily.

'You didn't ask.' She just says

'Lighten up Toby.' Lily tells her as she opens up one of the doors and pulling Toby in. They seem to be having a conversation but either they're telepathic or just speaking really quietly because I can't hear them.

'No, she is staying for Christmas.' Hugo tells me, walking around to the front and getting into the passenger door.

I just look at the car, until I snap out of it and walk around the car and get in.

'So you're staying for Christmas then Toby.' I ask her as I take the hand break off.

'Yeah.' She tells me. I glance up at the mirror, to see her leaning forward, 'You don't think your parents will mind?'

'Na, of course not.' I tell her smiling.

I see her nod and then lean back into her seat.

'Mum, Dad.' Lily says standing in the kitchen

'Lily..' Dad says cautiously, staring at her. We just arrived back. Lily sent Toby straight up to her room with their stuff and then ran into the kitchen. I followed her in and helped myself to some ginger bread sat on the side.

'I was wondering if Toby could come for Christmas.'

Mum and Dad glance at each other. 'Of course she can.' Mum replies, 'Can she make her own way here or will she need one of us to pick her up?'

Lily bites her lip.

'That shouldn't be a problem,' I laugh, my mouth still full of Ginger bread - Merlin I love this stuff

Dad turns around and looks between the two of us, 'Explain.'

'Daddy.' Lily starts.

Dad just looks at her.

'She's upstairs.'

'Upstairs, as in currently in my house?' Dad asks

'Yeah...' Lily looks down. Mum and Dad just look at each other. The door slowly opens and Toby pokes her head in. She makes her way into the Kitchen. She's taken her jacket on. Her t-shirt clinging it her in all the right places- no bad James, must not think like that.

'Sorry MP's, I'll get a train back home.' She smiles gently. She looks small and timid.

'Do your parents mind you spending the holiday down here?' My mum asks her.

She smiles partly and just glances at my Dad. He nods in-understanding...Wait-what was that?

'You're very welcome Toby.' He smiles at her, and she smiles back.

'Thank you Dad.' Lily jumps and runs out of the room, pulling Toby after her.

'Harry?' Mum turns and asks him.

'Do we really care?' He replies, pulling her into him

'No of course not.' She tells him, kissing him gently.

'Hello, eldest child in the room.' I tell them sarcastically

They just scoff at me.

'James, don't eat too much of that, I will feed you.' Mum tells me. I smile and lean down and kiss her cheek as I grab the butter

'Oh I know Mum.' I smile and butter more ginger bread-ummm ginger bread


	3. 18th Dec

_**18th December **_

_**aka**_

_**Bloody Hell**_

'Shut up Hugo.' I walk into the kitchen, to find Toby, Hugo, Lily, Al, Fred, Roxie, Rose and Lara lounging around. Toby just having retracted her hand from whacking Hugo around the head.

'You wound me, milady.' Hugo replies, pulling her onto his lap.

'I'm sorry baby,' she replies, in a put on voice, patting his head

'As you should be.' He tells her, hitting her on the top of her legs

'Hey, innocent eyes, over here. Keep your kinky games in private please.' Albus laughs, covering Lara's eyes.

'Don't be a spoil sport Alby,' Toby laughs, 'You could learn something.' She winks.

The rest of them burst out in laughter, apart from Al who just sits and scowls at her, 'Not funny.'

Toby just laughs still.

'Come on,' Lara tells him, 'It was funny Al, plus...' She whispers something in his ear and he smirks and pinches her leg

'Hey, James I know your old and everything, but you can still join us.' Al shouts.

I make a face at him, but sit myself on the table, with the rest of them.

'So, what's happening old man?' Toby smirks and leans forward, placing her elbows right next to my knees

'Shut up.' I reply, pinging her head.

There all better, just act like she's the 11 year old best friend of your sister. Not the incredibly hot 18 year old who I just want to lock in my room and have my wicked way with.

'Plus Fred's the same age.' I tell them

'Oh no,' Fred says, 'you sir are exactly 5 months older than me, which makes you the oldest.' He smirks and leans back in his chair.

'Fine, what about Vicky or Dominque or Louis or Teddy?' I say smirking

'No way José.' Fred replies, 'Don't count if they're not in the room.'

I scowl at him.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you, James, you're getting crinkles.' Lily laughs at me.

I jump of the table and plop myself on top of her,

'Humph! Jamie...' She wines. I shift around and get myself comfy, 'Get off you fucking lump.'

'Don't think so, I'm just too comfy.' I tell her.

'Hot Chocolate?' Toby asks, jumping off Hugo. What is going on between them?

Everyone agrees and she hops to the other side of the room, twirling her wand around.

'James, I can't feel my legs.' Lily whinges

'Well...' I trail of.

She sighs and then says in a robot voice, 'You James Sirius Potter are the most amazing big brother in the entire world, are dashingly handsome and should be King of the world.'

'Why you're too kind Miss lily.' I tell her, getting off her.

Wandering over to help Toby, I pick up some mugs. She brushes past me and leans in and whispers, 'I like older men.'

Oh I love Christmas


	4. 19th Dec

_**19th December **_

_**aka**_

_**Fry up and Memory**_

'Morning.' Toby greets me as I walk into the kitchen. She's sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper, eating toast, and drinking tea, 'Tea's in the pot.' She tells me

I thank her and go and make my breakfast.

'Paper?' She asks as I go and sit down across the table from her, with my breakfast

'Na, I'm all right.' I reply

She nods and takes a sip of her tea

'How come your here?' I ask, straight away I realise that it sounded rude.

She just takes it and smirks thought, 'Well see 7 years ago I meant your sister and yesterday you pick us up and droves us here.'

I smile, 'Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but how come your here? Spending Christmas with my mad family? And sharing looks with my dad?'

I probably shouldn't ask but it has been bugging me, and it's not like we are complete strangers, we know each other enough.

'You noticed that then?' She replies, putting on a slight smile

'Sorry, you don't have to tell me.'

'No, it's okay.' She tells me, 'I mostly spend Christmas at Hogwarts; Lils basically ordered me to join you guys.'

I laugh at that, 'She would'

'Yeah. The look with your dad...it's complicated.' She tells me

'Don't worry, I'm just prying.' I tell her

'Seriously I don't mind, put it this way I haven't seen my parent's in a while, your dad knows about it all, hence the look.' She tells me

I nod and stare at her, as she gets up to pour herself more tea. And I can't tear my eyes off her. She's wearing a pair of tight Gryffindor shorts that cling to her legs, making me thankful she's on the quidditch team with Lils and a baggy t-shirt with Celestina Warbeck on it. She looks good,

'Tell me you were that in a purely ironic way?' I joke at her

'Who dear old Celestina? Why I just luurve her.' She jokes at me, sitting back down.

I give her a dirty look

'Lighten up Jimmy.' She tells me. She is the only person allowed to call me Jimmy.  
><em><br>'James!' Fred runs up to me, and grabs me by the neck, 'What we doing today?'_

_'The usual my dear cousin.' I reply, flinging my arm around him._

_We walk down the corridor and turn a corner, to find a first year being pinned to the wall by a girl with a plait in her hair, standing near her is Lily who is wiping her eyes._

_'Apologise.' The girl tells him, not easing up._

_'Anything wrong lily-kins?' I walk up to her and pull on her pig tails gently, yeah I'm cool and I pretend we're not related, but upset my sister I will hurt you._

_'No,' She says sniffing, 'Toby...' She gets cut of, by the sound of the boy-Toby, whimpering_

_'So Toby, what did you do to my sister.' I say walking up to him. Both he and the girl stare at me. She just shakes her head and applies more pressure to the boy._

_'All right, all right,' He-Toby squeaks, 'I'm sorry Lily.' Lily just nods at him. Her friend lets him go and smoothes down her shirt_

_'You all right Lil-P?' the girl asks Lils, going up and grabbing her hand_

_'So Toby, I'm thinking we should have a word.' I tell the boy who cowers as me and Fred look over me_

_'Excuse me, I'm Toby.' The girl with plaits pips up._

_'Your Toby!' I exclaim – what?_

_Lily giggles, 'James, this is Toby my BFF. Toby my brother James.'_

_'Nice to meet you, Jimmy.' she smiles at me._

_I grit my teeth, 'It's James.' I hate Jimmy, I'll put up with Jamie but only if we have some DNA in common_

_'Yeah, Toby, he doesn't like Jimmy. ' Lily tells her_

_'Well I don't like being called a boy.' She laughs at Lily._

_They turn around and leave me and Fred to deal with the cowering 1st year._

_'Oh his name is Davies by the way.' the girl Toby calls from down the corridor, 'Jimmy.'_

She's been allowed to call me Jimmy ever since.

'Jimmy?' She asks suddenly after moments of silence

'Yeah.'

'I'm feeling we should have a proper breakfast.' She smiles widely at me, her whole face lighting up.

'Well lets see what you got maestro, breakfast me up.' I tell her, laughing

She jumps up and starts pulling pans out of the cupboards, 'What would your majesty like?'

I smile at her, 'Lets see what you got.'

'Oh your own,' She tells me

By the time that Lily, Albus, Lara and Mum and Dad finally emerge out of bed the Table and the sides are full of food. croissants, crumpets, boiled scrambled and fried eggs, bacon, sausages, beans, hash browns, eggy bread, pancakes and all of the trimming

'Toby!' Albus jumps in excitement and runs over to her, plants a slobbery kiss on her cheek and starts to pile food onto his plate

'Toby..' My mum is speechless

'Um, Shit,' Toby stutters, 'Jimmy made me.' She points at me

Mum just looks at me and raises her eyebrows. 'It's no bother Toby. Thank you.' She says and sits down to pile food onto her plate, 'I don't know how we are going to eat all of this.' She says somewhat unsure watching me and Albus scoff it into our mouths

'I'll call Ron.' My dad declares, pouring his tea.

Minutes later we've been joined by Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo

'I love you Toby.' Hugo declares stuffing hash browns into his mouth

'I love you too Huy-huy.' She tells his, patting his head, 'And close your mouth.'

A sudden feeling of jealousy courses though me, and I don't know why and I don't like it

'So what we doing today?' Mum asks us all

'I have to go into work for a few hours.' Dad tells her.

She just nods; he leans in and whispers something in her ear that brings a smile to her face.

'Shopping.' Lily declares

'Oh, where you going?' Mum asks

'Into town.' She replies

'You'll have to pick some stuff up for me.' Mum tells her

'Sure, no problem.'

'Right I'll get in the shower.' Lara says jumping up. 'Rose you coming?'

'Yep, I'll have to go back home to get my bag.' she replies

'Toby, you need to get ready to.' Lily tells her

'Umm.' Toby says looking around the kitchen, 'I need to tidy up.' she finishes running a hand though her hair. Oh no please don't

'Don't worry about it, you cooked it all you don't have to wash up as well, enjoy your day.' Dad tells her.

Toby smiles that tiny smile she does and makes her way up stairs.

'So James, Al what are you doing today?' Dad asks us both

'Al?' I ask

'I dunno,' He replies, 'I think it calls for some epic planning for tomorrows brother-bonding day.' He smirks at me

'I think it does little brother.' smirking back at him

'I hate brother bonding days.' Dad tell us, shaking his head


	5. 20th Dec

_**20th December**_

_**Aka**_

_**Brother Bonding Days**_

'So big brother what exactly is going on?' Albus asks me.

We're sitting in a Costa drinking Americanos and cookies. The first stop on our brother-bonding day. Cool I know, but this day lasts a long time and we have to be ready and there is no better way to prepare than with coffee.

'Nothing.' I tell him

he just looks at me, in that way he's been doing since we were kids.

'Yeah, because I haven't seen you staring at Toby and the two of you sharing little moments.'

'Oh please, you're seeing things.' I brush him off

'Because you weren't checking her out all yesterday or this morning?' he says

I stare at him because this is Albus my brother in actual fact he knows me better than most, 'Well she's hot,'

He laughs lightly, 'She has always been that.' He informs me

'Oh please she did not always look like that.'

'No, but for a few years..' He trails off

'I'm stupid.' I tell him

'No you're a guy. Look Toby is hot, there's no getting around that. At Hogwarts her and Lily rule that place.'

'Really?'

He shakes his head at me in despair, 'Yeah., they have since they were about 14. It got worse when you left and even worse when we both weren't there.'

'Okay so people lust after our sister, as long as they don't touch her, that's fine.'

We both laugh quietly

'What about Hugo?' I ask him

'Oh,' He stars, 'you've noticed that then?'

'Yeah, what is going on with them are they...'

'Jealous are we Jamie?' he questions jokingly, 'no idea, sorry but I would doubt that there anything in it.' He tells me. I don't reply, just nodding.

By about midday, we had actually managed to but all our Christmas presents.

'How about something for Toby?' Al asks, as we walk though Camden Lock.

'I should shouldn't I?'

He just looks at me, widening his eyes.

We end up walking in and out of most of the shops, trying to find something for her. After an hour or so Al has had enough, 'Jamie, come one, it's just a present. Pick something already.'

I just shake my head, this is too hard. 'Al I'm not going to find anything'

'You've got 4 days, you'll get something. Come on stage 3.' He jokes.

'Pub?'

'Of course... lets properly begin brother-bonding day.'

We laugh as he opens the door to the pub.


	6. 21st Dec

_**21**__**th**__** December**_

_**aka**_

_**Jimmy, Jamie, James and JSP**_

'I'm in James Potter's room.' Toby tells me, standing by the door of my room. Well it's not really my room. It use to be but when I left and got my own flat, I took all of my stuff out and Mum re-painted it as a spare room light blues and greens. But somehow it does still feel like my room still. I look up to see her leaning against the frame from the floor where I'm wrapping up presents

'You can come in, you know.' I tell her

She silently walks in and sits down on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed under her.

'Whose present you wrapping?'

'Lara's' I tell her, reaching for the cellotape.

'I'm sorry Cellotape?' She looks at me like I'm mad.

'Yeah.' I say slowly, picking up the tape, 'What's wrong with cellotape?' I ask putting on puppy dogs eyes.

'Nothing.' She giggles looking at me, 'nothing at all.'

She sits there for a moment watching me wrap up presents, until I take a deep breath and try to summon up the courage to ask her what I want to ask her

'Toby'

'Yeah Jimmy?' she asks

I look at her, sitting there, tucking her dark plum red hair behind her ear, she's wearing some sort of baggy t-shirt dress thing with some muggle band on it, and her bright red tights are tucked under her legs.

'What is going on with H..your name?' I chicken out; she's Lil-bit's best friend I can't ask her what is going on with her and Hugo that's creepy and rude

'Excuse me?' She asks obviously shocked

'Sorry, you're name, no offence it's a guy's name?' I tell her, sitting back on my heels

She looks at me, 'It can be both. 'She tells me, looking straight at me

'Oh.' I say shocked

'You've thought for the last 7 years that I had a boy's name, haven't you?'

I nod embarrassed

She just shrugs

'Come on then what famous female Toby's are there then?' I ask her, poking her knee. I've convinced myself that friendly slightly sibling-ish touching is acceptable

'Toby Wing.' She finally tells me

'Ahh who?'

'She was an actress back in the 30's'

'That's the only famous Toby you can think of?'

'Well I didn't say it was very popular.' She tells me, pretending to hit me. A bit of light flirting never hurt anyone

'No.' I smirk up at her and move closer to her

We just look at each other and if she was anyone else I would be kissing her, but she is someone so I can't. She slides of the bed and next to me, 'So come on then what we wrapping?'

Next thing I know mum is knocking on the door telling me that it's tea time. I'm wearing a red and blue hair band that Toby has fashioned out of wrapping paper and ribbons. My wrapping has never looked so good, all gold and silver with ribbons and labels made out of baubles. Mum just looks at us, me with my hair band and Toby with cellotape all over her face and set of antlers.

'Come on.' Toby jumps up and pulls me to my feet.

'I'm liking the new look James.' Dad informs me as I take a seat

Lily leans in and whispers at Toby who is sat opposite me. She laughs and says , 'Later.'


	7. 22nd Dec

_**22**__**st**__** December**_

_**Aka**_

_**you me and my parents**_

'What do you think?' She asks, pulling on the ends of the dress.

'I think it looks much better like that than it ever did on me.' I reply walking up to her and smiling at her, she's pinned her hair back so her neck is fully exposed. A noise upstairs makes me step back, 'Gingerbread'

She doesn't say anything for a moment and allows me to walk back to the worktop.

She stole a t-shirt of mine this morning. Walked into my room and didn't say anything but went through my stuff before pulling out a black and green t-shirt.

She's fashioned it with a belt around her waist. It's long for a t-shirt on her, falling just at the end of her bum, drawing my eyes to her. But it is winter and she's wearing leggings, clinging to her legs.

It's not indecent at all, but to me it is.

'Jimmy.' She says but I don't turn around, 'James.' She says quietly. Turning around, she's standing right behind me

'Yes.' I say swallowing

'Stop thinking.' She leans forward, places a hand on my hip and presses her lips to mine. I'm about to pull away, when I stop myself. Why should I. A hot girl is kissing me only a foul or Albus would stop them. So instead of pulling away, I pull her further into me and open my mouth to assault her. I grasp her neck as we kiss fanatically her tongue teasing my lips, my other hand slips down her back and to the top of her bum. She moans quietly as we relax slightly. We're about to launch back into it when we hear a little voice saying, 'Toobee Toobee! Toobee!' She pulls away from me and goes over to the door and picks up Remus.

'Hello, how are you munchkin?' She asks, swing him onto her hip.

'Toobee.' Remus tells her happily

'Yes I am,' she tells him. She wanders back to me and picks up a square of buttered gingerbread and hands it to Remus. Who takes it greedily and stuffs it all in his mouth

'Like that Buddy.' I tickle his chest. He squeaks and curls up laughing

'Oh you have him.' Teddy appears walking into the kitchen, 'Hey Jamie.' He knocks my shoulder as he grabs some gingerbread

'You remember Toby right Teds?' I tell him

He gives me an odd look, 'no I have no idea who the person my son is infatuated with is.' he hits me around my head and then greets Toby.

'Hey Teddy, you alright?' She asks

'Yeah, hey you mind keeping an eye on him for a bit?' he asks her

'Of course not.' she informs him, poking Remus's nose. As Teddy wanders out of the kitchen.

'You want to see the tree, babe?' She asks Remus. Who nods ecstatically

When she reaches the door, she smirks having caught me looking at her bum, 'you coming Jimmy?'

I wonder if this is what Joseph felt like?


	8. 23rd Dec

_**23**__**rd**__** December**_

_**Aka**_

_**the attack of the invading cousins**_

8.30 – Ron, Hermione and Hugo and Rose

9.00 – Nana and Gramps

9.30 – Ted, Vic, Remus and Flora

10.00 - George, Angela, Fred, Roxie and Sara

10.30 – Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy

11.15 - Fleur, Bill, Louis, Dom and Rick

11.20 – Charlie

By lunch the house is full of cousins and Aunts and Uncles. Every room in the house has people's stuff in it. Every bedroom is full. Dad's study has been made into a makeshift bedroom as well as Mum's room. The kitchen if full of us all, trying to eat and talk. It's big and load and it's a squeeze. Toby is standing in the corner next to Ted and Vic, Remus climbing all over her.

'Oi, eyes over here Jamie.' Roxie snaps her fingers at me, pulling me back.

Sticking my tongue out at her, Fred waltzes over to us, 'Oh is he staring at Tobs again?' he jokes.

'Yep, can't take his eyes of her.' Roxie informs him, eating some of his crisps

'I was not!' I protest

'Oh please, I talked to Alby' Fred informs me.

Great, what's the point of having a brother, if they only go and talk to you nosey cousins?

'So... what you going to do?' Roxie sings at me.

'Ohhhh.' Fred chimes in as Al appears on the other side of me.

'Toby?' he questions, taking the beer out of my hand and drinking some, before giving it back to me.

Giving him a dirty look, I just shake my head at them all, 'Ummm, let me think.' I tell them sarcastically, 'nothing.'

'Ohh, Jamie, you have to do something, it's Christmas, plus she's hot.' Roxie informs me

'Yeah, I am aware of that fact, Rox.' I reply, trying to end this conversation. Looking around I spot Dom, picking up another drink.

'Dom.' I shout over to her, pointing to the drinks.

She picks another one up for me, and makes her way over to us.

'Hey,' she says, handing over the bottle

'How was Canada?' I ask. As she begins to tell us, Al, Rox and Fred give me a pointed look but don't say anything.


	9. 24th Dec

_**24**__**th**__** December**_

_**Aka**_

_**present and umm presents**_

'Where you heading Toby?' Lara asks her as Toby walks into the living room putting on her coat and hat. It's the first time since she got here that I've seen her wear 'proper' clothes. A grey skirt, bright red shoes and a bright red top.

'Mass.' she informs her, straightening her hat

'Oh, what is that dear?' Gramps ask her, putting down his magazine

'Church, Mr W - it's Midnight Mass.' She tells him kindly

'Church...' He wonders out load

Toby glances at me and smiles, I just nod, thinking that I know what she is going to say, 'would you like to join me Mr Weasley.' Grumps jumps up and says that he'll be ready in a second and disappears back to the burrow.

'It's only half 9.' Lara points out

'Yeah but it starts at 10.' She tells her. Before she can continue Gramps almost falls out of the fireplace pulling on his jacket.

'Ready Mr W?' She asks

'Yes dear.' He tells her, as they leave the living room

'So dear,' we hear gramps say as they walk downstairs, 'what exactly happens at these 'masses'?'

A few hours later, they return. Gramps asking her questions about churches.

'Hey Dad, you want egg-nog?' My mum asks as they take of their coats.

'Please, Ginny dear.'

'Egg-nog Toby?'

'No, thanks can't stand the stuff, but if there is hot chocolate...' She trails off. My mum smiles

'I think we can manage that.'

'So gramps, what was mass like?' Al asks, taking a biscuit out the tin

'It was fascinating. There was singing and praying and the ...' He turns to Toby

'Priest.'

'And the priest was saying this stuff; I talked to some wonderful people.' He told us.

'Do you go to church a lot dear?' nana asks her

'Not really Mrs W, my church goings are mostly Christmas and Easter. And even then I'm usually at school.'

'Oh you're not from London?' Nana asks. We all look at her; sometimes I wonder that my mum is her daughter.

'No, Merseyside.' Toby tells her.

'Where is that?'

'I'm from Liverpool, Mrs W.' Toby smiles at her

'What, I though you where from the Wirral, Tobs?' Lily says, shocked. Toby just shakes her head. While Nana just looks very confused.


	10. 25th Dec

_**25**__**th**__** December**_

_**Aka**_

_**All the trimmings in my room**_

Remus has discovered that a cardboard box that use to be home to my new chair, (it's a very nice chair, to go in the living room) makes a wonderful toy. We each have a big pile of presents, lined up against the far wall. Each of us are in our Weasley Christmas special Jumpers. We are down to our last present. Me, Al, Lil, Rox, Fred, Ted, Vic, Dom, Hugo, Rose and Toby, are all on or leaning on the sofa, eating our chocolate coins. Lucy is handing out the presents, as she has done every single Christmas. She hands them out. The last one she gives out is for toby. Her pile is a lot smaller than everyone else. Mostly they are just from the people who would get her one anyway, but my parents, Fred, Roxie and Albus have also made the effort and bought her something.

She reads the card, and smiles at me, before ribbing the paper off. I didn't have a clue what I could buy her. Jewellery was too personal and other things were to impersonal. But this seemed right, when I saw it.

She burst out in laughter when she saw it, before wrapping her arms arond my neck in a hug. I hesitate before, raising my arms, hugging her back. She's soft and warm, and smells of vanilla. But it is short and she pulls away, thanking me. Lily, sat above us on the sofa, reaches down and plucks the book out of her hands. She laughs before handing it back, 'Nice Jamie, nice.'

'Oh what is it Toby, dear?' Nana asks, craning her head.

Not saying anything, Toby hands her the book.

Once she glances at the front cover, she looks back over at me, 'James, that isn't a very appropriate gift.' She informs me, seriously

'Ohhh, is it a dirty one?' Ted says, causing everyone to look at me.

'No.' Toby laughs, 'It's Mrs Beeton.'

Most of the people in the room look blank, except my dad, who can't help but laugh, 'Well done, James.'

Nana, just looks very confused.

'Don't worry Molly, it's a muggle thing.' He pacifies her, taking the book and handing it back to Toby.

She nods, but still looks confused. Soon everyone turns away and it's back to being loud.

When their attention is no longer on us, Toby leans over, her hand gently placed on my thigh and whispers, 'A dirty book would have been good' as she leans back, her lips gently touch my cheek. She smirks staring at me, before getting up and making to go into the kitchen.

After cornering my mum last night, she relented and allowed Toby to properly help with the food. As she leaves, followed by my mum, Vic and nana. Fred and Roxie both give me pointed looks.


	11. 26th Dec

_**26**__**th**__** December**_

_**aka **_

_**Boxing day banazana**_

'Dad have you ever...feelings...shouldn't...'

'James your mother is my best friends little sister. Yes. Who are you talking about?'

'Ummm, Toby.'

Dad doesn't say anything, he just looks at me

'You know don't you?'

'Oh yeah, I could have told you that this would happen when you were 14.'

'But she was what 11?'

'Yeah,'

'What Am I going to do?' I ask him straining my voice.

Dad looks at me with that look Dad reserves for points in your life that they are going to give you a piece of wisdom, 'James I can't tell you what to do.'

What! oh come on, My dad is Harry Potter, saviour of the world, youngest head auror, and that's the best he can do - I would have got better advice from Ron.

'Don't give me that look,' He says, but more like he knows that what he has to say not what he actually believes, 'I can't James, you're not me and Toby is defiantly not your mum. I know in away the complexity is similar, but it's different. But I can say one thing - you don't have to go in saying that you'll marry her - In fact don't. But you can't just go in thinking you can fuck her and leave her.' Another reason I love my dad, his swearing. 'It will hurt too many people. But ultimately it's about you and her, and everyone else can just go to hell.' I nod, mulling what he has said over, 'An James she's not even 18 yet. I know it's legal and all that but she is still in school, you're at very different points, doing different things. That alone would be complicated even if she wasn't Lily-bits best friend.' He says

I smile at him

'But really Jamie, if you and Toby are on the same page, that is what matters, not what anybody else thinks.'


	12. 27th Dec

_**27**__**th**__** December**_

_**Aka**_

_**Why couldn't Cosby be right?**_

'Jamie.' Fred sings my name as he walks into the kitchen

'Freddy.' I don't look up but I know he has given me a dirty look

'What you doing?' He continues to sing my name as he plops himself down on a chair at the other end of the table.

'Reading.' I look up from the paper to see him swing his legs onto the table, 'mum will kill you if she sees you.'

He just looks at his legs then at me, 'Na I'm her favourite nephew, she luves me.'

I decide not to dignify that with a response but go back to reading mum's article on the Boxing Day games.

'Let's do something!' He declares after only a few seconds of quiet. Realising that I'm not going to be able to finish the article, I push it away and look at him.

'Like what?'

'Umm, let's go out.'

I just look at him, 'yeah, but where?'

He thinks before answering, 'let's have a pre-new year's night out.' He decides

Shaking my head at him, I stand up, 'fine, everyone?'

'Of course, we need to scout out all the places for new years.' He tells me.

'Fine, here in 2 hours?'

He nods before disappearing.

X

'Rose?' Roxie asks Hugo as he wanders in.

'Upstairs.' She nods before going to the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey. Sticking it on the table she magic's up glasses and pours.

We all take a glass and down a drink. It burns on the way down.

Placing the now empty glass on the table, Rose, Lil and Toby finally walk into the kitchen.

Lil's dress is too short, her heels too high, but me and Al learnt the hard way not to tell her what she can and can't wear, so we just look at each other.

I swallow hard when I see Toby. She's dressed similar to Lils. An electric blue dress clings her, he hair flung over one shoulder.

'Come on then let's go.' Fred declares as Lils passes the Firewhiskey to Toby who takes a swig out of the bottle, Christ!

Toby turns out of the room, holding onto Hugo's, arm. Allowing me to glance over her. Her legs look longer; the dress sits low on her back, allowing me to see a peak of a black and red tattoo snaking slightly down her back and disappearing under the sleeve.

How did I not know she had a tattoo? Readjusting my trousers I follow them out.

Albus taps my back and gives me a pitying look that is echoed on Lara's and Roxie's faced.

Well this is going to be a fun night.


	13. 28th Dec

_**28**__**th**__** December**_

_**Aka**_

_**My bedroom and your knockers**_

'So how's it going, jimmy –limmy ' Just like before, Toby is standing leaning against the doorway of my 'bedroom.'

I smile at her, as she walks in, closing the door behind her.

It's the first time since that kiss in the kitchen that we have been alone. Sure we have flirted but we've haven't been alone since.

She stands in front of me; she is wearing my shirt once again this time with a different belt and bright blue tights. Her hair piled on top of her head, she is wearing glasses.

'I don't think I've seen you wearing glasses since I was about 15.' I tell her, trying to quench the silence

'contacts.' She informs me.

'Toby, we should probably..' I trail of. I'm trying to be polite, and mature about this, even though all I want to do is grab her and fling her onto the bed

'Or we, could not' she smiles, slightly at me, 'we have a few days left, Jim, lets just..' She shrugs, letting the statement hang in the air.

I know why I'm acting like this, it's not because she's toby, or she's 18 or she is still in school. It is just that she is Lily's friend. It could get complicated but I think back to what Dad said to me.

I reach out to her knee and pull her into me. She falls into me, but stops herself, just short. She looks down at me, her eyebrows going up.

'Yes Mr Potter?'

Using my other hand, I run it up her back, pulling her down slightly, so I can finally kiss her again.

She deepens the kiss and I realise that this isn't exactly a very comfortable position. So wrapping my hand around her waist, I pull and twist her down onto the bed. For a second I look down at her, spread out on the bed.

She doesn't say anything, but just smiles as we get back to the matter in hand.


	14. 29th Dec

_**29**__**th**__** December**_

_**aka**_

_**shooting blanks**_

'Hey sweetie.' Mum says as I take of my coat.

'Hi, mum.'

She points to the kettle and I nod.

'Nothing bad I hope?' She asks, pouring me a mug of tea.

'Na, just stuff.' I tell her. I was called into work this morning. I've been on call with Dad all holiday, but one of the rookies called me in this morning. It was nothing but gave me something to do that wasn't around this lot and Toby.

'Anything to worry about?' dad asks, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a mince pie.

'Just Callan.' I tell him. He shakes his head

'Remind me why we gave him a spot?' He asks part jokily but I know there is some serious thought behind it.

'Because he was quiet good at spells'

'But so is your mum, here.' He replies, quickly kissing her cheek.

'If you two are going to talk shop, go do it in your study, Harry.' She tells us. Dad just shakes his head and sits on a chair by the table.

'What's for tea?' I ask.

She gives me a look. She hates me asking that, but she always tells me.

'I don't know.' She says.

Me and dad look at each other, puzzlement on our faces, 'huh?'

'Toby asked to make tea, I'm not about to say no.' She tells us. She finishes her tea and leaves the kitchen soon followed by dad, leaving me by myself.

'What you making?' I ask her. Toby is standing by the work surface, apron on, hands in a bowl.

'Pastry.'

Peering over her shoulder, I ask her if she is aware that she is a witch. She just kicks my shin with her foot.

'Wash your hands, I'll show you.'

Soon she's showing me how to make the sauce bit of the pie, telling me to whisk and telling me not to let it go lumpy.

She lets me do the pattern on the top of the pastry and then lets me put it in the oven.

I realise that I've actually had fun, making a pie with her. I realise that it gave me the perfect excuse to be close to her, to touch her hand, to touch her side to move her.

'I think we need afters.' She declares watching the pie cook.

'Oh,'

'Yeah lets make a cake.' She jumps up and down in front of me, I wrap my hands around her waist, pulling her slightly into me. She just smiles and me, eyes sparkling. I glance down at her lips, dying to kiss her again. But I'm aware that we are in my parents kitchen and someone could see. So instead I just kiss her nose, gently

'Then let's make a cake.' I tell her.

She just smiles


	15. 30th Dec

_**30**__**th**__** December**_

_**Aka**_

_**Skating ice**_

'Why are you snogging my best friend?' Lily's voice is accusing as she walks into the kitchen.

Albus, makes a face at me and goes to leave the room. But she shouts at him to stay.

'Ummm, where's Toby?' I ask, scratching my neck nervously because unfortunately Lily is.. well like Mum.

'Out, but that doesn't matter.' She brushes of the question, 'What matters is that you are snogging my best friend.' She points at me, before spinning around and pointing at Al, 'And you are encouraging him.' Her hands go to her hips and she scrowles at us. 'Explain, now!' she orders

'Ummm, how did you...' I try and think of things to say

'You didn't shut your door properly.' She informs me

The room is silent for a while before she breathes heavily and sighs, 'james, are you messing her around?' She asks

'What? No.'

'So it's for real?'

'Umm, no.'

'Then what?'

'I don't know, Lil.' I tell her, 'I like her.'

She just looks at me, 'Look James I don't care if you decide she's the love of your life or you just want to shag her everyday till we go back to school. As long as she knows that and you can just go back to being two people who are only connected by me, fine. Do whatever you like, but don't hurt her. Or I won't care that you're my big brother, I will hurt you.' She informs me.

We just look at each other. Before she gives me a quick hug and tugs my hair.

'What about me?' Al whines, walking closer to us

'You encouraged him.' Lily tells him.

He pouts and puts on puppy eyes, 'please?'

She sighs and beckons him, forward, pulling him into our hug.

'I haven't seen you do that since you were kids.' We look up to see Dad walk into the kitchen, smilling

We pull apart and Lils goes to put the kettle on.


	16. 31st  Kind of

_**31**__**st**__** December ... kind of**_

_**Aka**_

_**Hogmanay Potter style**_

It's about 5 by the time Me, Al, Lara, Lils and Toby stumble though the house door. Mum and Dad are at Nana's and Gramp's so the house is still. We wander into the kitchen and magic up a single slice of toast for each of us. We talk and we laugh, all drunk and hands. Toby is sat on my lap same as she was in the club but after a few drinks no one cared.

Soon we are making our ways to our beds. Al and Lara all handsy as they stumble into their room. Lils smacks her lips onto Toby as she says night before walking into her room and slamming the door, seemingly forgotten that Toby sleeps in the same room.

We smile coyly at each other, as I pull her up the stairs and into my room.

_**'**_You could stay.' I tell her shocked, my words sounding odd in my mouth, not my voice, but after saying it I don't regret it. She looks at me tilting her head to the size. I swallow hard. I'm aware that I'm drunk and so is she

'James...' she says quietly but with that husky voice that comes with drinking

I shake my head, and try to cover up my disappointment, 'yeah, yeah, your right that would be stupid.'

I hear her move slightly towards me and away from the door

'I was going to say, that i would love to.' she tells me standing closer to me. Her smell surrounds me

I peek up at her, and she's smiling but looks shy.

Turning back around, I look at her. She's sat on the bed, looking at me.

I practically launch myself at her.

We're all hands and our kisses are full of fervour.

The clothes come of unceremoniously and we're everywhere, our hands our everywhere. She tastes of mint and booze.

My hands are everywhere, touching but not thinking. It's noisey and rough. My hair is pulled and so is hers.

It's over far too quickly and I roll over back onto my back, we look at each other, smiling.

'Nice.'

I roll over, pulling the covers with me.


	17. 1st Jan

_**1**__**st**__** January**_

_**Aka**_

_**One Million Years B.C.**_

'So, you like me?' I ask her, lying on the put me up that has been her bed for the last few days

'What makes you say that?' She asks sarcastically, folding clothes

'What with the kissing and the sex, I pieced it together.' I inform her, leaning back.

'True, but well face it Mr Jimmy, you're hot. But I think you know that.' She jokes, at me

'Yeah.' I reaply putting on cockiness. I think about what Dad and Lily have said to me. I don't just want it to be a random Christmas fling. I'm not saying I want it to be something, but I want the option of it. 'Yeah, but do you like me?'

She stops folding tops and turns to look at me, 'yes, James, I like you. I'm not in the habit of sleeping with people I don't like.'

'but this has only being going on for 2 weeks.' I point out, I don't know why I am but part of me feels like I should

'Yeah, But I've known you since I was 11, it's not like I just met you.'

I stare at her, and open my mouth to reply, but before I can, Mum walks into the room

'Toby, darling. I wanted to know if...oh hello Jamie...you are eating tea with us?'

'Thanks MP2, but no, I'm meeting up with some old friends, in town.' She smiles at my mum.

'Rightio, have a nice night. Jamie tea is in an hour.' She tells me before leaving.

'Friends?' I question

'Jimmy, I don't do family, but I've got plenty of friends.' She tells me

I wonder if I will ever know the deal with her family and if Lily knows. But at the minute, I don't care. I just want to know if she is willing to maybe continue whatever this has been past this holiday.

'Toby, it's just that this, what about when you go back to school, and my leave finishes , what are we going to do?' I wish I could be braver and tell her what I want us to do

'Jimmy do you want us too?' She asks, properly looking at me

'I, just, It's..'

'Jimmy, you decide, right. I'm going to get ready.' She tells me before leaving the room and entering the bathroom.

'Why does she have to be so cool?' I think flopping back onto the bed.


	18. 2nd Jan

_**2**__**nd**__** January**_

_**Aka**_

_**It could be Swindon**_

I pull her into me, and lean against the wall, 'Write.' I tell her

'Are you ordering me to write to you?' She questions looking up at me

'Yeah, got a problem with that?' I smile down at her, and lower my face to hers to kiss her, after a few moments the train blows and she pulls away

'Nope, no problem at all.' She tells me, tilting her head up to kiss me again. But Lily's voice cuts though us

'Hey, take your hand of the BFF, big brother.'

'Shut up, Lils!' I shout back.

Toby laughs and tells her that she's coming. She kisses the underside of my cheek once, 'See you around Jimmy.'

I give her one last squeeze and watch her jump on Lily as they get the train

'So I'm guessing, you two...' Dad asks me as I walk up to them

'Yeah.'

Dad just smiles. The train whistles and puffs and then pulls out of the station.

'Come on, we've got bad guys to catch.' Dad says to me

I laugh and smile and give one last glance at the empty station


	19. End

**That's that**

**That's been sat on my stick for ages and now it's done.**

**Which means I can start my exams. They finish on june 24th and if you're reading it 'Finding Home' will start being updated after that**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and generally read it.**

**I don't usually do things like this, with clippits of things.**

**Thanks again**

**Ken**

**XxX**


End file.
